The Tipping Point
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: Crying isn't secret, it's the art in how we grieve. Reid never meant to let it get this bad- this far...he just wanted the ghost to go away. This can continue as slash if you're interested- let me know. Warning: self harm is mentioned.Thank you for your x
1. Black Orchid

**I own nothing.**

**Warning: mention of self-harm**

**Anyone else psyched to no end that the new season is just around the bend?  
>SQUEE!<strong>

**Maybe a stray inspiration bolt will strike me...then I can post better stories- crossing fingers tight.**

**This is a song fic-**

**I do not own CM, Blue October, or this song "_Black Orchid" _**

_**I just let them all have orgies in my head. Heh heh. I'm a creeper- I know.**_

**Good song by the way-in my humble opinion.**

**So you know the drill- Reid/Review/Enjoy.**

Have you ever been so lonely?

There's no one there to hold

**Reid's eyes flutter open, chest rising in a too-slow cadence- the tiles cool beneath his blazing skin.**

**He shivers as his gasping breathes echo against the clean walls- too bright in this deathly calm.**

Just pull me in or disown me,

and then climb inside.

My arms are open wide-

have a look inside.

**Reid had never been one to ask for help.**

**He's had to find himself...find his way on his own- so be it. Nothing's new. **

**But the aesthetic sting is too sharp for his liking as the blade slips from between bloodied fingers- blade clattering against the smooth tile. Crimson shocks up and bubbles forth- skin split, jagged cut- his mouth a perfect O.**

And it's not that I'm scared to learn

just why I'm empty inside

Just hold my hand

and show some concern if I live or die.

**The tiles spin as he rolls to his side- the darkness seeping into his skin. He shivers harder as each beat presses out more blood. He didn't mean to go this deep. **

**He just wanted something for the pain, to chase the ghosts away.**

**Trembling fingers clench around the wound, weakly trying to staunch the flow. **

My eyes are open wide

take a look inside.

**He just wanted the ghosts to go away. **

**Every time he closed his eyes, they were there- ripping at his mind, a furious rage bubbling under his skin. **

**He was numb. He wanted to feel.**

**He felt too much. He wanted to go numb.**

**The endless cycle that left him bruised and batter, drained...scared.**

**He just wanted something for the pain.**

I hear the water drip from the faucet

it sweetly falling in tune-who knows?

I'm gently closing the closet

and I fall to the floor-

and I crawl to my room

**The faucet leaks- the maddening drips as he shivers on the bathroom floor, blood pooling around him.**

**This is not how it was supposed to be.**

**He can not move as his mind sloggishly turns, trying to figure a way out.**

**His lids heavy. All he wants to do is sleep.**

The thought of ending it soon.

Just let me sleep in my room

Hear me cry...cry...cry...no.

I hear a knock at the front door-

don't come in.

**Maybe it's for the best- the niggling voice in the back of his head whispers as the darkness curls around him, like a blanket. **

**He hears Morgan knocking on the front door.**

_**Go away. **_**Reid wants to say, but the words die on his lips.**

**The pounding gets incessant, the worry and fear creeping through Reid's veins as the door clicks open.**

**Reid shivers as Morgan calls out for him. **

**Reid couldn't answer if he wanted to- his heart stammering in shame.**

**Reid is tired.**

_**It wasn't supposed to be like this.**_

I try to look at you

and I can't stop shaking

Leave me alone.

Just go away.

I'm so scared.

I'm so scared.

**Morgan gasps, mouth a delicate O as his knees bow under grief weight.**

**Reid gasps and shivers, eyes hot with shame as Morgan yanks off his own belt- the hiss of leather sliding out of place. **

_**He shouldn't have to be doing this. Let me go.**_

**Reid blinks as Morgan grabs towels from a cabinet above Reid's head and piles them on with shaking hands. One after another after another, and then tying his belt as tight as he can to hold them in place.**

_**It's better than drugs. Easier than drugs. **_**Reid shuts his eyes.**

_**He didn't mean for it to get this far.**_

An empty bed but all my sheets are gone.

They're wrapped around me and you.

"**Pretty Boy." Morgan sighs as he runs fingers through Reid's hair. Reid sobs weakly as Morgan pulls him to his chest- blood caked and dried on the back of Reid's head. **

**The paramedics on their way, all they can do is wait inside the tiny bathroom.**

**Reid shuts his eyes, clinging to the smell of Morgan, it wrapping around him. He clings to Morgan's ragged heart beat, his own thready and weak as they both cry.**

**It was never supposed to go this far.**

And all is quiet, but the drop of my gun.

Cuz I want to belong to someone

But maybe life isn't for everyone.

**He just wanted the ghosts to go away.**

_A/N: Sorry I wish that I could write better...more original...not the same craptastic tired stories...(please let me wallow in the dumbness) _

_Better to come for sure._

_If you don't mind... eh._

_Nevermind._

_Any ideas for a new fic?_

_I'm all ears._


	2. Ugly Side

**I own nothing**

**This is a song fic**

**Blue October- "Ugly Side"**

**T- rate for language and mention of Self- Injury**

**Slash will be coming to a screen near you.**

**[hopefully computer and television as well]**

**Thank you all for the support and fricken' awesome reviews.**

**You guys are fodder to the flame.**

**Thank you again-**

**DA-SM**

I must have sneezed  
>On knees I freeze<br>I mean I just choked up  
><strong>Reid's head spins as he blinks awake- eyes blurry, mouth dry. He knows this smell. He hates the sterility, the cold-hardness of this place.<strong>

**The way the floor gleams, rooms devoid of color- or if there is any, it looks anemic, sick as well as the person occupying the space.**

**He sent himself here.**

**It's his fault.**

Somehow I slept  
>I dream, I mean<br>I dreamt of nothing

**His head positively aches as he struggles to sit up, feeling a searing ache in his forearm.**

**He looks to see white gauze firmly fitted around the wound. **

**He remembers blackness- the nightmares at bay-yes...but in it's place that all consuming darkness that he can not put his finger on- can not cage, dismiss or embrace is still hanging over him like death.**

**He sent himself here. **

**It's his own damned fault.**

Able to breathe  
>A sweet relief<br>Now that you're here with me

**Morgan gasps- **

**There's a wonder he's still surprised each time Reid returns from the cusp of danger- turns away from that sucking sleep that hangs on the curtails of his will- maybe just to hold him down just a little bit longer.**

"**Pretty Boy." Morgan sighs, his voice filled with relief that comes bubbling forth.**

**Reid's eyes burn with shame as he sinks back into the pillows.**

**His chest rises and falls with shuttering breathes. **

**He doesn't WANT to be here.**

**But there's no one to blame.**

**He sent himself here.**

**It's all his fault.**

A northern degrees  
>Dove into me<br>Now I'm recovering

**Reid swallow hard as he flexes his functional hand.**

**At least it was his left.**

**He wiggles the injured one as well.**

**He feels the roaring pain- he grimaces; tears rush to Morgan's eyes as well.**

**It wasn't supposed to be like this.**

**The unnerving silence warps the space between them- **

**chaffing and cutting their skin.**

**Reid whimpers.**

**There's no one to blame but himself.**

**It's all his fault.**

_[Chorus]_  
>I only want you to see<br>My favorite part of me  
>And not my ugly side<p>

Not my ugly side  
><strong>Reid sobs- <strong>

**he needs to go back to before. **

**Before **_**THIS**_

**Before the pain became to much to bear**

**Before he got stuck.**

**Before- when he still had the chance to fix himself.**

**Before Prentiss.**

**Before Adam.**

**Before Dilaudid**

**Before Hankel.**

**Before Gideon**

**Before his childhood went to shit.**

**Before his father walked out on him**

**Before his mother became unwell.**

**Before Riley Jenkins**

**Before- when everything was alright-**

**when he didn't have to question his happiness, **

**his contentment, **

**his sanity...**

**Before...**

**Before...**

Hook up a C.B. Wave a way  
>For conversation flow<p>

"**Kid?" Morgan's voice tremors as he leans forward in the creaky chair.**

**Reid refuses to meet his eyes as a sob rips through his chest- **

**hollow and sick sounding.**

**Morgan's bites his lip, gritting his teeth in his own discomfort.**

**It's not supposed to be like this.**

**Morgan goes to the other side of the bed.- crawling in, he spoons next to a racked Reid, pressing his body against his- and Reid lets go. **

**Morgan wishes he could do more than this.**

I'm shoved in your cave, to wage this rage  
>Don't let me go<p>

"**GO AWAY!" Reid's voice muffled in the crook of Morgan's shirt.**

**Morgan's heart breaks that much more as Reid tries to bury himself into Morgan's chest, body shaking so hard.**

**It's not supposed to be this fucking hard to deal.**

**But that's the way it is.**

"**I'm not going anywhere." **

**Reid sobs that much harder-**

**because he knows those words are true.**

**And he knows they should not have to be.**

A kick and a scream is all that seems  
>To mean a lot thus far<br>I won't let you on my stage, my page  
><strong>Reid's heart hammers against his chest <strong>

**as he struggles to find his breath again.**

**The heavy feeling just won't leave him-**

**body cold in this sterile room.**

**Morgan pulls back a little- to give Reid **

**some space to breathe.**

**Reid gives a soft cry- head muzzy **

**with pain and sadness **

**as his eyelids close.**

**It's too much to fight right now-**

**all he wants to do is sleep.**

**Let his grief carry him out to sea.**

You can't know  
>Yet you have to know<br>**Reid wants to tell him everything.**

**Everything that he's been holding back.**

**But he can't seem to make his lips form the words.**

**He doesn't want to burden Morgan with his shit **

**when he knows Morgan has his own damn plate to clean.**

**It's not fair to Morgan.**

**This is all Reid's fault.**

**He put himself here.**

**He shouldn't have to bear**

**Reid's weight too.**

**Not ever.**

So calm... and now it's dark  
>I look for you to light my heart<br>I'm in between the moon and where you are  
>I know... I can't be far<p>

**Morgan settles down next to Reid,**

**Reid lying his head **

**atop Morgan's chest-**

**listening to that all too familiar **

**sound of his heart beat.**

**Reid nods off- body still.**

**Morgan runs his fingers through Reid's cropped hair.**

**He wishes he could offer more.**

**The nurses give Morgan knowing glances.**

**His heart belongs to Reid. **

**Always has-**

**always will.**

**They've been here so many times before.**

**It doesn't make it any easier.**

A/N: HAPPY CM DAY/THE 1st DAY OF FALL!

So...this story will get...happier(not the word I'm looking for-but go with it) once my thinky thoughts rearrange themselves and I get my feet back under me.

I'm starting to think that I'm warping Morgan and Reid way too much and they aren't...Morgan and Reid anymore. That makes me sad to think that. Idk- I hope they're still recognizable-

tell me what you think. Your words will be very appreciated.

Rayne- 'm sorry I haven't reviewed your updates- they are awesome btw. I'm working on it?

Sorry.

Any who...


	3. No One's Listening

**I own nothing**

**Lyrics :**

**Blue October- No one's listening**

Dead or cold  
>Nothing as it seems<br>Fly so far  
>But someone clipped the wings<p>

**Reid shivers hard- it wasn't supposed to be like this.**

**Morgan's face twisted hard in a mask of disgust as he regards Reid with this distant coldness Reid never has hoped to feel.**

I could beat my throat  
>It'd only turn to scream<br>When was the point god knew  
>There was no one listening<p>

"**You're fucking filth Man." Morgan shrieks as he backs away from Reid.**

**Reid reaches out, trying to calm Morgan down.  
>To show him it was a mistake. An honest mistake.<strong>

There was no one listening

**Morgan jerks away, as if burned by the simple touch of a trembling Reid.**

**It was never supposed to be like this. **

My sweaty days  
>I close my eyes and sneak off to the sea<br>Drinking blood rain sky  
>And dream of family<p>

**Morgan takes a bounding step, catching Reid by the hair, bending him back, the unmistakable metal pressing against the small of Reid's back.**

**Reid cries out in pain.**

I beg the world,  
>Don't turn<br>It'd only turn to scream

**But nothing comes out at the bang drowns everything. He looks down to see the crimson seeping through his shirt. Morgan lets him go.  
>And the room spins as Morgan laughs this blood- curdling laugh as Reid curls in on himself.<strong>

**The pain searing as Reid convulses.**

**And there's Emily, J.J, Hotch, Rossi, Garcia, Gideon, Elle, his father, his mother...all those that really ever meant a thing...staring with cold, dead eyes.**

**He lays gasping, struggling for breath.**

When was the point that god knew there was no one listening?

**No one moves, staring with disinterest- they walk over him, leaving him alone.**

There was no one listening

**The room spins- and he looks up wildly to see Morgan walk away and Reid finally goes still.**


	4. Amazing

I own nothing

Blue October-Amazing

Um...I have no explanation for the last chapter- except...my nightmare are kinda like ...eh. That was kinda half baked.

Thank you for bearing with me here while I collect my muzzy thoughts.

Oh...anyone watching season seven yet...any reations to the Premire- please, please, please post it on the forum: MoRe so does exist(is it sad that my brain is not cooperating with me to recall the name of my own forum) I'm the one to blame if there's some catastrophic error in this story.

Thank you in advance for your time.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**How am I supposed to breathe?**

Reid wakes- screaming; his voice raw under the strain. He grips the sheets, white-knuckled grip as he tries to find his breath again. His eyes rove the darkness.

He's in his room.

At his home.

He's safe.

He's...

not alone.

**I try to relax. **

**I touch your still frame  
>So I can watch you closer<br>And study the ways **

**I believe I belong to you... to you**

"Reid, you alright?" Morgan's grainy voice fills the dark room as Reid shoves himself up, scrubbing his hand over his face.

"M-fine." Reid murmurs, pulling the sheets around him- the darkness folding over his line of vision.

Morgan makes his way, sitting on the edge of the bed.

The bed creaks at the added weight, Reid brings his knees to his chin, peering up at Morgan shakily.

Morgan's mouth is set in a line, scanning Reid's face- Reid swallows hard.

It's too much.

And he wants to tell Morgan but he just...doesn't know where to begin.

**so i.. I scratch at your waist line... **

**your doll hair  
>I dig up the thought <strong>

**of how your eyes glow**

Morgan sighs.

"Was it a nightmare?" Morgan's voice low, rumbling. Reid shakes his head. Yes.

"Can you turn on the light?" Reid's voice trembling. Morgan nods,placing a steadying hand on Reid's knee- reaching over to pull the cord of the desk side lamp.

Light filters through weakly, yet still casting an amber pallor.

"I just can't..." Reid tries.

Morgan settles next to Reid again.

**So I make you my religion, **

**my collision,**

**my escape goat  
>So have I found your secret weak spot, baby?<strong>

" I didn't mean to..." Reid's face blazes with shame once again.

Morgan frowns.

'"Reid, I know you didn't mean to go that deep. I get it. It helped at first, right?"

"Yeah...I mean it was better than drugs. It's just- I went too far." Reid shivers as he studies Morgan's pensive face.

**Can you pretend I'm amazing?  
>I can pretend I'm amazing...<br>**

"It's just that with the drugs- nothing _mattered._ It was just- I lost myself for awhile. And I need to loose myself now.

Emily's gone- and there's so much...wrong. I'm wrong. I can't-

And I thought if I could get rid of some of the pressure, I'd be okay. And I'm...not."Reid stares down at the bandage on his arm, thinking of the fifty-four stitches holding his skin...tissue...muscle together. Black, crooked, ugly.

"I was thinking about how if I went back to the drugs, it could wash me clean for awhile...i could just float and forget; but then I saw your face in my head and I just can't.

I CAN'T! I'M WEAK! I'M SO FUCKING WEAK!" And the tears well up getting caught in his throat...and this broken sound leaks out as he tries so hard to hold on to himself.

**Instead of what we both know **

**I cut to the punch line baby**

"Reid- It's okay. Morgan pushes himself up on the bed, pulling Reid into the tightest embrace. Reid takes all that Reid gives him.

"You're going to be okay- it's behind you. We're here now."Morgan rests his chin on Reid's shoulder as Reid curls into him.

"Pretty boy- you don't give yourself credit- you're stronger in ways I can't even comprehend." Morgan murmurs into Reid's skin.  
>Reid hiccups softly as he breath hitches.<p>

**Can we pretend I'm amazing  
>Instead of what we both know<br>**

There's so much pain. And Reid wants to believe Morgan. Morgan wouldn't lie to him. Never.

"It just hurts so much." Reid whispers.

"I want to fix what I can't. I wanted to help my mother. I wanted to bring my father back. I wanted to make Gideon stay. I wanted Emily to be alive. _I want you to love me_." Reid pulls back from Morgan's touch- he tries to slip out of the bed- but Morgan grasps his good arm.

"Reid?"

**And Now our history is for sale  
>And for that I apologize<br>You see you're my only know how**

Reid's heart tears at the walls of his chest, trying to break free from the panic.

Setting his friendship ablaze.

"Please." Reid squeezes his eyes tight, trying to stop the room from spinning. Trying to focus on anything other than the warmth of Morgan's body, the strength of his hand...the fact that he'll never have what he wants. He has resigned to this fact a long time ago. He is the mutation that needs to be eradicated. He is the screw up...the weakness. He deserves nothing.

**The study of when I believed I belonged to you.. to you  
>You see I've made you into something more delicious,<br>My sweet ghost  
>So have I found your secret weak spot, baby?<strong> 

"Reid? Look at me." Morgan demands. Reid stares at his lap instead.

Morgan will have none of that, his fingers lifting Reid's chin, focusing Reid's gaze solely on him.

"Reid-is that what's bothering you right now?"Morgan's voice level as Reid grits his teeth.

"Does it matter? It's the little things...the big things...just- everything's bothering me right now, because I don't know how to deal." The rising panic washes over him. Morgan was never supposed to know. This hurts so freakin' MUCH- Reid doesn't know what to do with the invisible pain.

"Spencer..."Reid stills at the use of his first name, attention slowly drawn to Morgan.

"I want you to know that you don't have to do this alone. I might not understand everything that's going on in that big ol' brain of yours, but I'm here in whatever form you need me to be." Morgan runs slow circles in the back of Reid's hand; Reid looks down-lost in thought.

A small smile tugs on the corner of Morgan's lips as Reid nods his head, turning his hand to where he can hold Morgan's hand in his own.

He looks up to catch Morgan staring intently. Morgan chuckles- raising to kiss Reid gently on the lips-skin soft,sweet...perfect. Reid closes his eyes lost in the simple gesture- a spark fizzing between them as their hearts pound solid beat against temples and ribcages.

Reid sighs as Morgan pulls back, a full smile behind his eyes. Reid blushes deep and Morgan presses hims against the mattress.

"I love you too Reid." Morgan says simply as Reid studies him in wonder.

"Thank you." Reid says as he turns on his side to face Morgan. Morgan skates his fingers over Reid's jaw, Reid shivers at the touch.

"We can talk about this in the morning- I promise." Morgan whispers as he lay his head against Reid's chest.

They never knew how amazing it would be to give in.

**A/N: So I never told you guys the reason for the whole Blue October post, have I?**

**Well...it just so happens that Blue October is coming to my city...not terribly far from my house in fact...and I can't go.**

**This will be their third appearance at the waterstreet music hall...and I have not gone to one. So I am consoling myself by listening and memorizing all the songs I enjoy from their past albums.**

**Any who...thank you all for the support- it means so much- you guys truly are AMAZING!**

**In all honesty- without you guys, none of this would be possible-thank you.**


	5. The Scar

**I own nothing...**

**Notice the rate change...for a good reason.**

**This is like...75% smut.**

**Um- cuz I kinda miss writing it.**

**But that also means I am one of those horrible people who make CM slash sound like it's coming from a Harlequin romance novel. (Sorry?) **

**Wait*smacks self* **

**NEVER APPOLOGIZE FOR SMUT!  
>Seriously- if you don't like don't read. AVERT YOUR EYES MORTAL! CHEESY SMUT IS BELOW-CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN PERIL.<strong>

**(I've had wwwaaaayyyy too much coffee this morning.. I think I'm at my fifth cup? Damn you nightmare- leave me alone and let me get back to me smuttieness)**

**Anywho... perusal- Reid/comment/ Enjoy**

**Also- there is a challenge for anyone up for it in the author's note.**

October arrives on silvered wings- slips of moon illuminating Reid's bedroom in a haunting light, slight breezes running trails along his exposed skin as he sits up reading...waiting.

High beams flash against the back wall, asphalt gritting against the Taxi's tires.

He holds his breathe, slipping off his glasses- the book long forgotten in his hands as he hears it-

the slam of the trunk- murmurs carrying up through the open window-gauzy curtains billowing like apparitions as the lights sail away.

The click of key meeting lock- the slight bump of the door to wall.

Reid's skin tingles as he hears the drawn out sigh- Clooney lets out a drowsy woof in greeting.

The clunk of the large duffel in the hall, the thump of boots hitting the linoleum.

Five days felt like an eternity.

Five days unravel to nothing as heavy footsteps make their way to Reid's room.

"Hey Pretty Boy." Morgan drawls as he slinks into the room, small smile settled on his lips.

Reid smiles as he scoots over, making room for Morgan at the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing back so early? I thought your plane didn't land for another two hours?"Reid voice hangs tired, weary as Morgan climbs in, kissing Reid- them both reveling in the heat, the sweetness of each others mouths. Reid makes a small negative noise as he chases Morgan's lips as Morgan pulls away.

"What are you doing up so late? It's-" Morgan regards the bedside clock. "After three in the morning. You haven't slept." Morgan's voice mixes with accusation and concern.

"Technically it's early- and I couldn't sleep." Reid shrugs, settling next to Morgan.

"What's got you up?" Morgan runs his fingers along the exposed skin of Reid's hip- goosebumps forming- not because of the open window.

"Emily." Reid's brow furrows as he steadies Morgan's hand.

"Em lied." Morgan says matter-of-factly. Nothing more.

"I just- I mean we put her in the ground." Reid looks up at Morgan- grim looks on both their faces.

"I know." Morgan's mouth tugs to the side, he wants to be able to say more, but he himself doesn't know how to deal- it hasn't really sunk in.

"I can't wrap my head around it. I mean- we've _grieved _for a friend that's not..." Reid mutters more to himself than anything.- he wants to stop the pain forming like a bubble around his swelling heart. He's just not ready to deal with this situation yet.

Em lied.

Hotch and J.J didn't confide in them.

They are angry.

If only it were ever that simple. Right now, it's going to have to be.

"It's been three month you know..." Reid burrows himself into Morgan's side.

"Three months since we've been together- I know Kid, I haven't forgotten." Morgan sighs, kissing the top of Reid's head.

"Yeah- three months since we've started dating. Three months since I've left the B.A.U. Three months since I almost-accidentally killed myself- a.k.a :the "_accident_." Reid lets out a self deprecating chuckle.

A massive scar along his forearm glares palely in the moonlight. Somethings will never fade. Morgan runs the callused pad of his thumb along the scar.  
>"Spencer- you do know that I love you right? And as long as it's in my power, I'll never leave you right?" Morgan catches Reid's gauze.<p>

"You can promise that all you want Derek, but we're human. And humans-"

"Are resilient beings. Haven't you marveled at that before. Lectured me on the wonderful healing capabilities of the body, the probability of each one of us surviving due to the choices our forefathers...out ancestors have made? I listen Kid." Morgan nuzzles Reid almost playfully. Reid nods, snorting. "You surprise me still with how strong you are- and I hope that you never stop surprising me."

"Who knew you were more than a pretty face." Reid laughs as Morgan swats at him.

Morgan chuckles, turning to pin Reid by the wrist onto the mattress.

"Derek."Reid gasps as Morgan bends to steal a kiss from Reid. He nips the corner of his lip, grazes his jaw- bites down on his carotid. Reid arches his back- a moan elicited; resounding in the darkness.

"Yeah?" Morgan breathes hotly in his ear. Reid shivers as shaking hands rake Morgan's back through the t-shirt.

Muscles ripple as Morgan snakes his way down Reid's lithe frame, planting kisses and teeth where he went- marking what was his.

It's been five days..._five freakin' days._

With nothing but thinky-thoughts; disembodies voices through cable cords and waves; a tube of lube and fingers that are imitations of the real thing.

Another moan escapes Reid's throat- snaking straight to both men's groin. Morgan pulls up, Reid sitting up as well to strip off Morgan's shirt- throwing it where it lay.

Morgan's skin looks so beautiful in the moonlight, caramel cream tantalizing...and all Reid's.

Reid's trembling touch as his hands skate past Morgan's chest, slipping to Morgan's biceps that ripple when he makes a move to undress Reid as well.

Morgan lets out a low growl as Reid blushes pink- eyes raking over the pale skin- flawless...marred...beautiful.

Morgan raises Reid's left forearm to his mouth, planting sweet soft kisses on the raised skin- the scar.

Morgan loves him in spite of it...for it...

Because Reid is stronger for it. Reid's still here with him even though he had the choice of letting go and never looking back- and Morgan's grateful to whatever it is that anchors Reid here- with him.

Morgan press Reid back to the bed, shifting a little to unpants Reid. He chuckles as the blush spreads down Reid's chest- his groin...

"This should be a trend." Morgan murmurs as he kisses Reid at the apex of thigh and groin- penis flagging high- bumping his belly in excitement.

Reid is known for going commando. Not that anyone _ever _complains.

Reid is wordless-sexual flutter stirring deep in his gut as he grips the sheets, Morgan nuzzling his thigh with his nose.

"Gnh-" Reid contorts, Morgan laughs as he meets a panting Reid.

"I haven't even touched you Pretty Boy."Morgan grips Reid's thighs firmly-Reid moans-he likes the bruises.

Reid bites his lip as his hand finds its way to Morgan's shaved head- rasping his fingers over the stubble-his chest rises and falls in anticipation as Morgan sucks at the tender skin at his hip.

"Der-ek!" Reid mewls as Morgan blows his breathe over the head of Reid's cock- Reid's hips twitching in impatience now.

Morgan sighs, loving a flustered Reid on the verge of begging him to pound into him, then take it down and make sweet love to him.

"Yes, Spencer?" Morgan teases as he sits up- Reid huffing in annoyance at the _lack of contact here!_

Reid's not to the point of begging yet, so he struggles to a sitting position, hooking his fingers in the waist of his pants.

Trembling fingers undo the buckle of the belt- Reid bites his lip in frustration because his '. Their grip compromised as he undoes Morgan's button and zipper. If it were up to Morgan, they'd be going even slower than this- and quite frankly, Reid's bones itch with need at the moment.

Reid pushes Morgan's pants down to his thighs, face close enough to Morgan's crotch to feel the heat radiating off of him- member jerking within the confines of his boxers. Reid takes a second to palm Morgan's dick, grasping the head and rubbing him through- cloth wet with pre-cum. Morgan rests his head on the crook of Reid's shoulder-panting in want as Reid works the shaft- delicate fingers grazing him through the material.

"Mhm Spence- stop." Morgan stills Reid's hands as his hips start to pump on their own accord.

Reid kisses Morgan on his cheek- running the flat of his tongue along Morgan's jawline.

"Uh..." Morgan squeezes his eyes shut- Reid has just as much effect on him as he does on Reid.

Reid gives a small smirk as he pulls back to push the boxers off Morgan's waist, Morgan lies down and Reid pulls them along with the pants completely off.

A small smirk plays on his lips as Morgan snorts. Reid's eyes flick up to Morgan's face.

_Five days is way too long..._

Reid pushes Morgan down on the bed, and straddles him. Morgan sighs as Reid nibbles on his ear- arm flailing for the lube on the nightstand.

Reid pulls back- squirting lube on his finger and Morgan's eyes go black.

Reid's laugh turns to a moan as he reaches behind himself and slowly circles his anus- the puckered muscle contracting at the erotic assault. He presses forward- shuttering as seats himself as fully as he can.

He pumps in and out- head thrown back in lust as Morgan rakes his nails across Reid's dusty nipples. Reid arches hard as he places his index finger- starting to stretch and clench the muscle.

"Der..." He pants as he adds more lube...his middle finger added to the mix.

Morgan ruts against Reid- penis nudging Reid's balls as he moves- a soft, wheezy grunt escaping his lips. One after another, Reid stretches and pumps- he curls his fingers towards his navel- tapping until he finds his prostate- a good spurt of precum dribbling on Morgan's stomach.

"Pretty Boy- now!" Morgan whines, gripping Reid's ass between his hands, rocking hard into him.

Morgan closes his eyes at the intensity of it all... his head large and purpled as Reid reaches between them, squirting lube on his fist- he slicks Morgan up. Morgan's almost feverish as Reid raises his hips, kissing Morgan wildly as he slowly impales himself on Morgan's dick.

Inch by inch he slides, his balls twitching as they nestle against Morgan.

Reid throws his head back and groans- deep and low at the pleasure as Morgan fills him perfectly. This is all they ever wanted.

"Spencer...Spence..." Morgan breathes as Reid plants his hands on Morgan's chest. Reid looks down on Morgan, moon illuminating his skin. He looks ethereal, silver halo of light surrounding him.

"Der-ek" Reid's breath hitches as he inches his hips forward- loving the slippery catch of muscle clenching over Morgan's heat.

Reid moves slow-adjust to Morgan's girth.

With each rise and fall of Reid's hips, Morgan presses up and slides out with his own.

They are one as Reid sets the pace, working his body over Morgan. Their grunts and sighs fill their air, as the dirty sounds of flesh meeting flesh echos in the space around them. Reid pants, arms shaking and sweating under the strain of their movement.

"Come on Pretty boy..."

"Harder, please!" Reid's voice trembles as Morgan obeys, pressing hard as he can.  
>It's been far too long as they loose themselves in the small touches, Morgan runs his nails against the small of Reid's back; Reid curls his own into Morgan's biceps.<p>

This never gets old.

Morgan grips Reid's hips, speeding up...the slap, slap, slap of sack against sack- ass meeting hips as they screw like mindless animals.

They can never get enough.

Reid is barely able to catch his breath as Morgan thrusts into him,body tensing as he chases the white heat thrumming through his body.

Reid practically hollers as Morgan grabs his dick and starts to stroke it in time to his pounding.

"Derek- I- I" Reid whimpers as the organ swells, head deep purple as he steadies himself on Morgan, riding like his life depended on it.

"Yeah, Pretty Boy...yeah." Morgan's lips move as he rises to crash his lips against Reid's.

Their grunts get louder as they get lost against the creak of the mattress and the smack of the headboard against the back wall.

"Fuck!" Reid sobs as he claws at Morgan's back- he can never get deep enough.

"Come Pretty boy." Morgan moans as Reid shivers dick jerking and spewing wads of cum between them.

"Der-Der..." Reid chants as his body gives out, still being worked over by Morgan's hard thrust.

Morgan can't hold out much longer as the heat takes him over the edge- Reid's muscles holding him in a vice like grip.

"Spence!" Morgan is breathless as he clamps down on Reid's shoulder, hips canting and stuttering forward as cum coats the inside of Reid's tight, hot channel.

"Ughn." Reid grunts as Morgan finishes, body shaking as he holds on to Reid to ride the white wave breaking against him.

Morgan slumps- Reid collapses on top of him in a sweaty heap.

Reid stays still as Morgan runs a hand along the side of his face- kissing any skin he can reach.

Reid lets out a contented sigh- Morgan moans at the sensitivity of his member as Reid shifts a little, letting Morgan slip out of him, spunk dribbling out as well.

"Love you." Reid murmurs as he snuggles close to Morgan's prone frame.

Morgan gives a weak nod. The probably should clean up, but that's the furthest thing from his mind.

"Love you too Spence." Morgan looks over at Reid, a slight smile on his lips as hazel eyes meet his own eyes.

Three months seems like an eternity.

**A/N: SO...the _Challenge!_**

**Can anyone take pity on me and write a Morgan/Reid fanfic dealing with Em's departure using inspiration from the song: "The Scar" by Blue October? {do whatever suits your fancy}**

**I in turn shall write a slash Morgan/Reid SLASH fic of your choosing- as long as it's not a rape fic.**

**Just throwing it out there- it couldn't hurt to ask, right? It's just I don't actually like my own writing so...**

**(looks around- laughs nervously) * where's everyone going?***

**COME BACK!**

**Seriously- thank you for your time- reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
